1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a brassiere.
2. Description of the Background Art
Brassieres of this class are commonly known, and are available in a multitude of variations all over the world. They have a front section, which essentially comprises two bra cups, which come in a wide variety of different shapes, and which are joined together by a center strip. Connected to the respective outer lateral edges of the front section is a side panel, the free ends of which can be joined at the back of the person wearing the brassiere with a back closure. The side panels can be sewn to the front section, or they can be one piece. For additional support, shoulder straps can be provided, which connect the bra cups with the side panels in the rear. The essential function of such brassieres is bearing the weight, supporting, and shaping the bust. At the same time, such brassieres are expected to provide high wearing comfort and an appealing look.
Generally, brassieres of this class have support bands, piping, or trimming ribbons along their edges, which are most often attached with zigzag seams. In practical application, however, it was found that on the one hand, these seams can stand out against the outer wear, which has a negative effect on the overall appearance. On the other hand, these seams come in direct contact with the skin of the person wearing the brassiere, which can lead to skin irritation, especially with people having sensitive skin, thus impacting the wearing comfort in a negative way. This is particularly true for the seams in the area of the side panels because a well-fitting brassiere requires an appropriate tightness of the side panels, whereby the side panels are pressed against the upper body of the person wearing the brassiere.